


Nemeos

by Knight_Twilight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boy baby boy, Double Leon Au, F/M, Gore, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Violence, X gon give it to ya, platonic ada/leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Twilight/pseuds/Knight_Twilight
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy’s first day of work got off to a pretty rough start. After an encounter with seemingly diseased people at a gas station, he met Claire Redfield— a motorcyclist who wants to find her brother. Together, the two sped away in a police car. Their destination: Raccoon City. There, Leon is destined to meet someone who will change his life, and make him question his very existence...Will he survive this never ending nightmare, or will he let his fears get the better of him?





	1. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fic from my Double Leon Au! It has been a few years since I have written a proper fanfiction, so please be kind. As for updates— they will be slow due to the fact that I am in college. However, I do plan to continue this fic all the way to the end. 
> 
> Thank you!

“My name is Leon Scott Kennedy. The date is September 29th, 1998. Raccoon City is being overrun by s—some sort of disease. If anyone is out there, please respond. I have one survivor with me. We are currently heading down—“

 

“Leon, look out! Behind us—!”

 

 _Crash_.

 

——————————————————————————————

 

Leon’s head was pounding. He could feel blood dribble down his brow, accompanied by a steady stream of sweat. Dark spots littered his vision, and a sharp ringing sound pierced his ears. With a shaky hand, he clumsily reached for a door handle. With his other arm, he held his bleeding head. Smoke burned his eyes and lungs, forcing him to choke and heave. The rookie cop stumbled out of a nearly crushed police car, attempting to get steady footing on a seemingly shifting street. He stumbled away from the crash, his heart racing as he tried to put distance between himself and the truck behind him.

“Shit.” He breathed, bracing for the worst. The gasoline tank behind him suddenly began to spark, before the entire thing exploded. The force of the explosion sent Leon flying into a nearby car, knocking the wind out of him. Now more confused and injured than he was before, Leon used nearly all of his energy to stand. It was when he finally regained his footing that he quickly turned back toward the police car. His heart rate spiked as the car continued to flame, and he feared for the worst. Then, he heard something that made his stomach drop in relief.

“L—o—!” A voice called, muffled by the roaring flames of the crashed vehicles. “Leon!” Claire called again, cupping her hands over her mouth. “Are you alright?”

“Claire!” Leon called out desperately, his voice horse. “Claire are you ok?”

“Yeah! I’m fine!” The biker called back, sounding slightly panicked.

“Alright,” Leon yelled back, holding his head once more, “it’s too dangerous to stay here! We’ll meet up at the police station!”

With that, the cop started shuffling away from the crash as he regained his senses. The wails of the undead spiked his adrenaline, and Leon hastily fumbled for his handgun. Glancing around, he soon realized he was outnumbered. Gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath, the cop began dashing for a nearby alleyway.

Leon ran for what felt like hours as he maneuvered his way around the city. Rain pounded against the asphalt around him, making it difficult to see and hear. Nevertheless, he wasted no time weaving his way to the police station. He heaved a pained sigh of relief when he arrived at a large iron gate. Opening it with what little strength he had left, Leon slipped inside the premises and slammed the gate shut with his back. He then bolted it completely shut, and cautiously backed away. He stared at the undead on the other side like a deer caught in headlights, and the undead stared right back. They eyed Leon as if he were a five star meal. A violent shiver went up the young rookie’s spine, and he shook his head in disbelief. Without looking back, he then hastily ducked into the police station; the letters “R.P.D.” illuminated over him like guiding lights.

Fluorescent lights and the echoes of his own footsteps greeted Leon as he stepped into the Raccoon City Police Department. He slammed the door shut behind him, heaving violently and wiping his brow. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. Reluctantly, he raised his head, and was nearly blinded by the bright lights above him. Leon stood back up to his full height, suddenly entranced by the new environment he had stumbled in to. The three story museum-turned-police-station was a sight to behold, and would have taken Leon’s breath away—had he not already been struggling to keep it. The gorgeous marble and wooden architecture made the space feel comforting—as if it were some sort of sacred place. Leon knew, however, that what he was feeling was simply a false sense of security. Stumbling forward, the rookie limped toward a desk he spotted ahead of him.

It wasn’t until he collapsed against the wooden desk that he felt his chest burning. He was heaving for air; setting his lungs on fire with every breath. Leon pressed his back against the solid wood of the secretary desk, and held his pistol against his chest. His eyes were wild, like that of a feral animal. Sweat and rain water drenched his body, giving him a slick appearance.

Just when Leon was about to start calming down, footsteps began to echo throughout the main hall. Fearing that it might be another undead, Leon quickly leapt to his feet; his gun aimed at a white divider on a raised level behind the secretary desk. Soft taps echoed throughout the grand police station, preceding the arrival of another being as he stepped out from behind the divider.

As the man stepped fully into view, Leon took in his appearance. Luckily, he appeared to be human. Just as Leon, he too was clad in R.P.D. gear, albeit, it was a very different style. In contrast to Leon’s navy attire, the stranger’s wore a bright blue jumpsuit with navy armored pads. In fact, now that he was intently eyeing the man down the barrel of his gun, Leon realized that his clothes weren’t the only oddly familiar yet different thing about him. His face, his hair...eerily similar yet just different enough that Leon and the mystery officer looked as if they could be brothers.

The officer standing before Leon raised his hands in surrender, a calm, yet stern expression on his face.

“It’s alright officer.”

As the mystery man spoke, Leon realized his voice was slightly deeper and more stern than his own. That too, however, sounded eerily similar in tone.

“Lower your gun.” The man spoke again, nodding his head reassuringly.

In response, Leon slowly lowered his handgun. The stranger appeared to be a fellow officer, so he was most likely trustworthy.

“Thank you.” The man responded, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

“Who are you?” Leon asked, staring down the stranger.

The man holstered his gun, cautiously eying Leon. He slowly approached Leon, and extended a hand in greeting.

“I’m Leon Kennedy, and you are?”


	2. Kennedy Conundrum

Surprise hit Leon like a freight train. Without even realizing it, the rookie cop slowly shook his head in disbelief. After recovering from the impact of the other’s words, he placed a hand on his chest in pride.

“No,  _ I’m  _ Leon Kennedy. Leon Scott Kennedy.”

For proof, he even pulled out his police badge. There, in dark text, read “Leon Kennedy.” Now it was the other officer’s turn to be surprised. Reaching into  _ his  _ pocket, the supposed other Leon pulled out his badge. It too, read “Leon Kennedy.”

“Is this some kind of joke? Did the others put you up to this? I understand having a little fun with the rookie on his first day, but I think this is a little overkill right now don’t you think?” The officer asked, keeping his cool. “Unless… you’re impersonating an officer to get the upper hand during a crisis.” The supposed other Leon suddenly grew suspicious, and lowered his hand.

“I should be asking you the same thing!” Leon burst out, offended at the implications being made by the other. “I’m the real deal here!”

With only a mere second of hesitation, both officers quickly had their guns pointed at each other. Fear and confusion plagued their expressions. A bead of sweat rolled down Leon’s head, and he pondered whether or not the man in front of him was telling the truth. From what he could tell, the man seemed serious, but this was too good to be true.

“If you’re the real deal as you claim,” the other officer began,”then answer this: What year was I born?”

Leon snickered. “1977. That’s something you would find in the station’s records. How about this: What’s my favorite color?” 

“Blue.” The officer answered without hesitation. “Red comes in at a close second though.”

Leon bit his lip. He was right. How did he know about the red though…?

“Lucky guess. Alright smartass, what was the name of the last girlfriend I had?” Leon asked, a smirk creeping its way across his face. There was no way he could get this one right.

“Sarah Ivery.” The other answered sourly. He glanced off to the side, his expression somber. 

Shock and confusion once again wracked Leon’s brain. All he could utter was a solid “What?”

The other Leon looked back at him, confused. Perhaps he had answered incorrectly?

“Sarah Ivery, from…” Leon began, acknowledging that it was indeed the correct answer.

“Los Angeles?” The other officer finished.

“Yeah.” Leon continued, slightly panicked. “Brown hair, green eyes. We broke up about a month ago.”

Now it was the other officer’s turn to be confused. “That can’t be. I dated her for six months straight. We just broke up yesterday. She was with me all that time too, so there’s no way she could’a been with a guy like you.”

Brushing off the insult, Leon continued to focus on the fact that he answered correctly. As far as he was concerned, something told him that the other officer was telling the truth. Maybe… maybe he had a picture of her in his pocket, since they just broke up. 

Leon went to speak, but the other officer cut him off.

“One more question.” The other rookie stated sharply, his eyes piercing Leon’s own. “Did you meet anyone before coming here?”

“A girl by the name of Claire Redfield.” Leon spoke assuredly. “She’s here looking for her brother Chris.”

The other officer eyed Leon with uncertainty, and Leon was pretty sure that he was reflecting his expression back to him. All of this was hurting his head, and honestly, it made him feel sick. First those monsters outside, and now this? It was just too much for one night. Maybe this was all just a bad dream.

As if reading his thoughts, the other officer sighed. “Maybe I had a little too much to drink last night…” He mumbled.

“Are you two kids done playing twenty questions, or are you gonna go do your damn jobs already? And lower your weapons. The only thing you should point those at are those creatures, not your fellow officers.”

An irritated, stern voice caused both of the rookies’ heads to snap in the direction of the white dividers behind the secretary’s desk. There, an African American officer stood leaning against a divider. One hand grabbed the metal pole for support, and the other attempted to cover a gaping wound in his torso. Blood dribbled down his side, coated his hand, and created a small puddle on the ground.

Upon the reveal of yet another mysterious officer, the rookie across from Leon lowered his gun. 

“Marvin, you should be lying down. Your injuries…” He spoke, his expression contorting into that of worry.

Marvin shook his head, and gestured for the cops to follow him. He lead the pair back to a small makeshift lounge area. There, Marvin sat down on a bench. Both Leons holstered their weapons.

“As much as I hate being told off by rookies, I admit that I can’t keep myself up for too long. Anyway, I’m Marvin Branagh. Nice to see another one of us alive.” Marvin admitted, his expression soft. 

Suddenly, his features turned harsh, like that of a father about to scold his sons. “Now listen! I don’t give a shit what your names are right now. Are you going to be arguing when one of those things is trying to rip your guts out? For police officers to be having such a petty argument...argh…during an emergency… What a rookie thing to do. You’ll never move up through the ranks with attitudes like that.”

Both Leons sheepishly looked down. Although, one’s expression was more arrogant than the other’s, as if he were simply annoyed. As much as either of them hated to admit it, Marvin was right. This was honestly something that could wait.

“Now…” Marvin continued. “I’ll admit, the sight before me is...strange,” he commented, before coughing into his hand. He then gestured to the supposed other Leon. “And I have never seen such an odd uniform before,” he turned to face both of the Leons, “but..argh... as far as I’m concerned, as long as you both have badges, I don’t care whether or not you really are the same person. Wouldn’t be the strangest thing I’ve seen today. So, putting that behind us for now, I want you boys to go find survivors around the station. I also want you to look for a way out. I already discussed the details of that with Kennedy.” He quickly gestured to the other Leon. “He can explain later. Remember to stick together out there. Now, take this with you.” He finished, shakily offering Leon a knife.

Leon shook his head. “Marvin, I can’t.”

Marvin shook his head in response. “Stop.” He then placed the knife in Leon’s hand, before pulling the rookie cop close to himself. Leon stared into Marvin’s pleading eyes, and nodded resolutely. He took the knife and held it firmly in his hand. Marvin’s grip tightened on his free hand.

“Listen to me.” Marvin commanded. “I gave you an order rookie. Do your job, and do it well. Most importantly, don’t make the same mistake I did. If you see one of those things...uniform or not…you will not hesitate. Understood?”

Leon nodded, before pulling away from Marvin. The wounded officer before him turned to the other Leon, and eyed him warily. 

“That goes for you too. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Of course not sir. It’s my job to protect those in need.” The supposed other Leon responded.

Leon sighed. Why did  _ this  _ guy get the shorter lecture? It’s not like it really mattered at the moment, but still. Shaking his head, Leon looked down curiously at the knife. He then turned to his fellow officer.

“Hey uh...Leon, can I call you Leo?” 

“No.” The other interrupted.

“Anyway Leo,” Leon continued to the other’s dismay. “Got any idea where I could use this?”

Raising an irritated brow at the other, Leo reluctantly took the knife from Leon. He then led him over to a taped up box on a wall on the west side of the station near the entrance. Giving the knife a little twirl, Leo proceeded to cut through shiny yellow tape. He handed the knife back to Leon, and opened up the now unsealed grey metal box. Inside was a lever, which Leo promptly pulled. Suddenly, a gate to his left opened up, revealing a waiting room.

“Shall we?” Leon asked, nodding towards the other. He was honestly pretty nervous, as he had no idea what was waiting for him on the west side of the station.

“Let’s find those survivors and get the heck outta here.” Leo responded, cocking his pistol. He looked confident, calm, and determined. It was something Leon couldn’t help but admire. 

Leon glanced wide-eyed at his counterpart, but quickly nodded when he realized he was staring.

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned before, updates will be slow! Thanks for hanging in there!
> 
> On another note, Marvin just wants some rest. Poor guy.


	3. Fight or Flight

A small reception room greeted the two cops with an eerie silence. The duo cautiously stepped in, and performed a quick surveillance around the room. Leo grabbed a few herbs that were lying around, and Leon raised a brow. 

“Any reason you’re taking those?” He asked, thinking Leo to be more immature than he appeared.

Leo carefully stuffed the green herbs into his hip pouch, before looking up at Leon. 

“They can be ground up into medicine. Didn’t you learn that at the academy?” He asked, an air of confusion about him.

Leon quickly become flustered, and glanced off to the side in an attempt to hide his expression with his hair. “Of course! I just didn’t think you could just use any old herb like that.” What he didn’t want to admit, however, was that he wasn’t exactly paying attention during that part of the course. He was more into the athletic aspects of his police training.

“That’s why the station stocks up on  _ special _ herbs.” Leo replied flatly, before turning to walk towards a door at the end of the room. Leon followed behind him, his gut churning as he gazed into a dark room just behind a reception counter. He swore he saw a shadow shambling around in the darkness.

When he turned back to face Leo, he found the other to be crouched down, inspecting a plain wooden door. He had his ear pressed to it, as if listening to see if someone was on the other side. Leon, on the other hand, had his eyes trained on the dark window behind Leo. It was pitch black outside, and rain beat heavily against the window’s glass panels. Mesmerized by the rain, Leon felt himself calm down just a bit. He slowly approached the window, and pressed his hands against it. He attempted to look outside, but it was too dark to see much of anything. _ If only there was more light… _

Then, as if answering his wish, lightning flashed, and pink blur rapidly bolted across the window. Thunder roared as Leon yelled, stumbling back and tripping over Leo. He dropped his gun, and landed flat on his back. Dazed and confused, the rookie began to shake. In response to this sudden turn of events, Leo quickly moved to crouch next to Leon. 

“Hey, are you alright? What happened?” He asked, a concerned frown plastered on his face.

“I...there was something outside.” Leon responded, shakily sitting up. “I didn’t get a good look at it though.”

Leo sighed through his nose, and retrieved Leon’s gun. He offered him a hand up, and placed his gun back into his hand. He then patted his shoulder, and the two cops nodded at each other. 

The sound of glass breaking startled both cops, and Leon gripped his pistol, his heart pounding in his chest. Both cops looked towards the wooden door, and Leo once again pressed an ear to it. After a few moments of not hearing anything, the two cops finally pushed their way through the door. What greeted them was a long, dark, blood-covered hallway. Leo immediately noticed that a window to their left had been broken. Rain was pouring into the station, creating a large puddle on the ground. Wind howled through the opening, nearly loud enough to drown out the groans coming from outside. 

Leon flicked a flashlight on, and the two cops cautiously made their way to the end of the hallway. There, a corpse laid slumped in the corner with a radio attached to it’s chest. To Leo’s surprise, Leon crouched down, and gently lifted up the former man’s head. His jaw and neck had been ripped up, so it sort of dangled like it was connected with elastic. Leo turned away in disgust, his eyes now trained on the hallway before him. He tried not to gag, and focused on what was before him.

As Leon continued to examine the body, Leo began to make his way down the hallway. He stopped before a pool of blood, noticing that the source was dripping down from above. Suddenly, a mass of thick, clear slime dripped down as well. Leon slowly looked up, and backed away as he did so. Lightning flashed again, revealing that a very large, very fleshy creature, was crawling along the ceiling. A long tongue dangled from the creature’s mouth, but besides that, it remained still.

“Oh boy!” He exclaimed, taking a step back in disbelief. 

“OH SHIT!” Yelled Leon from behind him, earning a frown from Leo.

The creature let out a terrible screech, before allowing itself to fall onto the ground. It then began crawling at Leo, who quickly began shooting at it’s brainlike head. Leon, as terrified as he was, also shot at the creature. The thing snarled viciously, before attempting to leap at Leo. The cop barely managed to dodge the attack, before turning and sprinting down the hallway. He then slid into a stop, and yelled for Leon to follow him.

“We don’t have enough ammo for this thing!” He yelled. “Just run!”

As Leo did this, a zombie approached from behind and grabbed his shoulder. The cop quickly elbowed it in the face, and then pivoted around on his heel. He stuck his knife the undead’s face, before beginning to repeatedly stab it. Leon, meanwhile, stood staring at the fleshy creature before him, petrified. Terrified, he shot it at twice, before clumsily attempting to run by it. The creature easily tripped him, and Leon went flying forward. After landing on his face, the cop slowly attempted to stand up. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. It was Leo.

“Come on pal!” He grunted. “We don’t have time for this!”

“Sorry.” Leon muttered as he steadied himself.

“Save your sorry for later. Come on!” Leo spoke, before sprinting down the hallway. Leon kept up with him, and the two managed to push their way past a few zombies, all while hearing a monstrous amount of clicking following behind them.

After reaching a dead end, the two ducked into a door on their right. Inside was a jumbled mess of a room. Frantically scanning the room, Leo quickly spotted a shelf. He then used the entire weight of his body to push the shelf over to the door. Leon helped, adrenaline fueling him as he heard banging on the door they had just entered through.

After successfully barricading the door, the two slumped against a wall on the other side of the room, exhausted. They were covered in sweat, and breathing erratically. Just as Leon managed to catch his breath, he was suddenly jostled by Leo. The other cop had positioned himself on top of him, and was staring into his eyes.

“What were you thinking!?” He exclaimed, clearly angry.

“I-I apologized.” Leon responded, also sounding quite frustrated. 

“I know, but you can’t afford to make these mistakes! What would you do if I wasn’t there! What if you had a civilian with you! Would you just stand there, petrified? You need to be able to save yourself before you can even think about saving others.” As he spoke, Leo’s anger faded into concern. “I need to know that I can trust you if we’re going through this together. I need you to be able to keep yourself safe in case I’m dealing with something else. We could’ve very easily both died there, Leon.”

Leon swallowed thickly, his eyes reading Leo’s expression. He felt his stomach churn with guilt, and he nodded. “I know. I just...I never saw something so...horrible before. My body wouldn’t cooperate with my mind there. I...I swear I can do better. You can trust me. For sure. I won’t make the same mistake twice. I promise.” He affirmed, staring into Leo’s harsh eyes.

Leo sat back on his heels, and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “We’ll see about that. Now come on, we have the entire west side to go through, and we don’t have time to mess around. Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy with school, so I apologize for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
